


A Little Princess

by pir8grl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the royal visit to Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know that scene waaaay back in the beginning of Game of Thrones, the one where Tyrion…ahem…encourages Joffrey to offer his sympathies to the Starks after Bran’s accident? And Tyrion says Joffrey’s absence has been noticed? This is why I think it was noticed. Yes, it’s a bit fluffy for GoT, but Myrcella was a very sweet little girl, so I could see this happening.

Myrcella had cried when they told her of Bran’s accident. He had a nice smile, and had brought her and Tommen sweet cakes at the feast. He could ride, and shoot arrows, and do all those ‘manly’ things that her brother was always going on about, but Bran was never rude or rough, the way Joff could often be, if he thought no one was looking. 

She’d heard all the ladies talking over their needlework of paying calls on Lord and Lady Stark to offer their sympathies. Very well, then. If that was the proper thing for a lady to do, then she would do it, too. 

***

Robert Baratheon looked up from his discussion at a commotion in the great hall. The men and women of the Stark household were bowing as his little daughter made her way through the room. 

“Where‘s your septa, child?” he demanded gruffly. “We’re very busy here.” 

The golden-haired little girl, snug in her rose-colored woolen gown, dropped a dainty curtsy. “An’ it please you, Father, I’ve come to pay my respects to Lord Stark.” 

“Have you? Well, step forward, then.” 

Wearily, Ned Stark got to his feet and strode around the table. He bowed to the princess, then dropped to one knee, less from a need for formality, than a wish not to tower over the girl. 

“How may I be of service, Princess?” 

“I…I wanted to tell you how very sorry I am that Bran was hurt, and that I pray for him every day.” 

“I thank you, my lady. Your words are a great comfort to me and my family.” Ned had repeated those words more times than he cared to remember over the past few days, but he tried to infuse a bit of warmth in his response to this bright-eyed child.

Myrcella smiled winsomely. She held out a book that she’d been clutching tight in both hands. “I like my septa to read me stories when I’m not well. I thought perhaps Bran might like that, too.” 

Ned swallowed down a hard knot in his throat, and tried to keep his voice steady as he accepted the book. “Bran is…very fond of stories, too. You are very kind, Princess.” He rose to his feet and bowed again. 

King Robert writhed inwardly. Here was a little slip of a girl, young enough to be excused from such matters, speaking prettily to a great lord in his hall, to approving murmurs of _‘good child,’ ‘sweet lass,’_ and _‘perfect little lady‘._ Joffrey was surely old enough to know the expected courtesies. Where was the damn boy? 

He forced a smile onto his face. “That was well spoken, child. Now run along back to your septa.” 

“Yes, Father,” Myrcella replied, with another curtsy. 

Ned sat down beside the king in his stiff chair. “The princess’s courtesies do her great credit. I think she shall grow to be a very fine lady.” 

“Gods willing, your boy shall grow to be a fine lord,” Robert rumbled.


End file.
